


The droste effect

by Katp2021



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Confused Louis, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Sometimes share, Top Harry, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katp2021/pseuds/Katp2021
Summary: Everyone knows the surface story of 5boys who auditioned for xfactor and ended up in a famous band which to the world is the main picture but some notice the other hidden picture which many prefer to not noticeKeeping up with the boys through life adventures watching them turn from boys 2 men, experience life struggles , secrets, drama , romance, boyscout , drama, touring , awards, and did I mention drama and more dramaEvery picture tells a story, don't it but sometimes it's hard to know what story is actually being told. . .





	1. Chapter 1

Audition day went well, though they didn't know each other their paths were joined together all five of them. Harry sang isn't she lovely by Stevie wonder, Zayn sang let me love the by Mario, Niall sang so sick by neyo, Louis sang hey there deliah by plain white T's and Liam tried out for the second time (2008 first try ) he sang cry me a river by Michael buble . 

All made it to boot camp but got told they weren't going to the next level. Everyone was very very upset and we're making their way off stage when simon suggested that they were too good to be kicked out and wanted to put the 5 of them in a band,,, 

Now their paths have intersected the adventure begins


	2. Beginning, genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the band, bungalow , judges house and xfactor where they started capturing the attention of the world ,,

A week later and all the boys had arrived at Harry's family home. It was quite large and it turned out the 'bungalow' was a single story building at the end of the garden. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. There was also a swimming pool next to it which the boys excitedly couldn't wait to try out.

Harry's mum was happy to leave them to it, they were out of the way and so the noise was kept to a minimum. The boys spent the time asking each other questions and getting to know each other.

Niall suggested that they play 20 questions though Liam commented that it was a silly game but he was out voted.

"I'll go first , tell us about your family ", liam voiced and immediately pointed to Niall making an illustration of who answers next in an orderly manner

"Niall James Horan , from Ireland, just me mum ,dad and my older brother my best friend ", the blonde boy said

Harry quickly mentioned Gemma and his parents , Zayn has 3sisters, and Liam mentioned his 2isters and Louis talked passionately about his younger four sisters. From there it was just a flow of different topics , favourite singer or band, movie , which superhero is the best, whether Nandos or pizza was the best , it was like old mates sleepover for sure .

 

They sang songs as Niall had brought his guitar and was actually very accomplished. They worked out s ome arrangements for some songs that they could use during the next stage. But most of all they messed around and had a lot of fun.

Around 3am , they decided to go to sleep harry and louis lost the coin toss and took the smaller room  
"Which side of the bed do you prefer", harry asked while removing his clothes 

"I don't care am tired , let's sleep curly", Louis replied closing his eyes 

 

Harry's 8am alarm rang and Louis tried pretending he wasn't awake , then someone loud opened the door, " rise and shine lads , someone feed me please" niall said  
"Give me 5mins niall let me dry up ," harry said looking at the bed as Louis continued to hold on the small hopes of sleeping again .

 

In the kitchen , small talk about food , jog and healthy something , made Louis leave the bed and the lovely smell of bacon got his tummy all worked up,  
"Morning lads , curly what smells good here",  
"Morning Lou, how do you take your tea ,"  
"Milk, no sugar, thanks " 

Zayn enter the kitchen with sleep in his eyes , and they talk about playing a little soccer game in the afternoon , even though harry and zayn expressed that there weren't that good in the sport. 

Evening came and the ordered pizza and zayn suggested they play truth or dare and not be so Innocenty about it .  
They all sat in a circle and zayn started,' Lou truth or dare' 

'Dare' bring it on  
' I dare you to tweak, you have the ass for it's  
' ok , not videos unless you are paying ' they all laughed  
'Niall '  
'Dare' try your worst  
'Drink a cup of mayonnaise'  
Liam chose truth , something about the time he got suspended and harry too but it was about his relationship with a senior girl, from there it was all laughter and secrets being told .

as the last night before all the boys went home, they would have one last week before the judges houses to spend with their families and they would be reunited at Heathrow airport to learn who their judge was going to be and where they would be head

All five boys ate breakfast together and started to say their good byes, they would all see each other again in a week at Heathrow Airport to find out where they were going and who was going to be their judge. The hugs and good byes were emotional, particularly Harry and Louis who hugged each other hard.

Harry and Louis stayed in touch through text every day. Louis making jokes about Harry's hair and Harry making jokes about how Louis was going to struggle only packing enough for four days.

It was the end of August and the boys all left their homes to go to Heathrow, they had been told they had to meet there at 12 noon. Niall was the first out of everyone to arrive because he had flown in from Ireland but gradually the other contestants in the group category began to arrive too. Harry and Louis had met at the train station and walked up to the gathered contestants together. It was emotional saying hello to everyone again and they were all nervous to learn what was happening next.

At 12 noon a lady stepped up and everyone gathered together to hear what she was going to say. The cameras were also rolling to film their reactions. They were informed that Simon Cowell was the mentor for the groups and that they were heading off to his home in Spain. The One Direction boys cheered and hugged – all excited that Simon Cowell would be their mentor.

They arrived in Spain and saw Simon's mansion. They had their own room with five beds in, all set up for them. It was so exciting. They would be performing their first song the next afternoon and they had decided at the bungalow that they would sing 'Torn' first. They spent some time chilling by the pool with the other groups – all getting to know each other a bit. Then a producer arrived and said they were going to film the first bit, them all meeting Simon.

After filming they then had the chance to eat and mingle with Simon and his team. Simon was pleased with the bands choice of name and said he was excited to hear what the.      
boys could do the next day. After that the 1D boys decided that they should spend some time practising their song so they were confident the next day. Niall played the guitar and they worked on their song for an hour or two before turning in.

The boys had a restless night and woke early. They went down to have some breakfast and decided that they would head down to the beach to try and relax before their performance after lunch. While on the beach Louis hurt his foot pretty badly and had to visit the hospital. The rest of 1D had to wait to see whether they would have to audition without Louis. They practiced the song and it just wasn't the same without the bright crisp voice of Louis adding to the blend of voices.

Just as they had given up hope and decided that they would have to audition as a four piece. Louis was on his way back. All the boys dashed out of the house and ran up to Louis who was limping up the driveway. Harry reached him first and pulled him into a tight hug as the other boys joined them. Harry was so relieved to see Louis was ok. He had been so worried about him while he had been at the hospital.

The boys did their audition and it was good. They felt happy with their effort. They had to wait until the next day to learn whether or not they would be going further.

That night all the contestants were hanging around the pool area and chatting. Louis was limping around and Harry was following him like a lost puppy. Louis then said that he thought he would head to bed. Harry straight away said he would join him as he too was tired. Everyone was in full party mode and when Harry let Liam know that him and Louis were heading off, Liam seemed surprised as thing were just getting started.

Harry followed Louis limping up the large staircase up to their room. Both boys felt slightly apprehensive, as if something unknown was going to happen. When they reached their room Louis slumped onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. Harry closed the door quietly and turned to face Louis. Harry mumbled 'are you going straight to sleep?'

Louis looked up and asked 'do you want to share for a bit until the others come up?'

Harry nodded. They both stripped down to their boxers and got into Louis' bed.

Louis got this squiffy feeling in his stomach and couldn't stop the smile on his face when Harry turned off the light and got into the bed. Harry too, couldn't rid the smile off his face . Louis could feel Harry's warmth coming of his body and a curl brushed Louis' bare shoulder making him shiver slightly. They lay facing one another, both seemingly wide awake now. Louis began telling silly stories and making Harry laugh. They could barely see each other through the dark but they could feel each others breath on their faces.

Eventually the boys fell asleep. They were woken up sometime later when the other boys attempted to enter the room quietly. Knocking into things and giggling. Harry and Louis stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep.

Louis and Harry woke before the other boys and managed to spare any awkward questions about why they had slept together.

The next day the one direction boys learned that Simon was going to take them onto the live shows. Each boy was  ecstatic and couldn't wait for it all to start.

They were due to move to the x factor contestant house at the end of September but there had been some problems and they had to stay in a hotel first. Harry and Louis shared a room of course, 'like old times'. The boys of 1D started rehearsing as they began to prepare for the live shows. They couldn't believe how things were going and they were all so excited to start the shows.

That night, after saying sleep well to the other boys and some of the other contestants, Harry and Louis made their way to their room. It was their last night in the hotel as they were moving to the contestant's house early the next morning. They began to get ready for bed, removing their day clothing and cleaning their teeth. Harry was sat crossed legged on his bed, just in his boxers while he waited for Louis to finish his teeth in the bathroom. Louis came back into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers also. He paused and looked over at Harry. Harry's torso was soft looking yet there was something so appealing to Louis about it.

'What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there?'

Harry smirked and replied 'was waiting for you'.

Louis laughed and said 'your bed or mine?'

Harry giggled 'mine I think'.

The boys snuggled down quietly sighing into each other, tangled comfortably together.  
Harry was the one to break the silence ," am happy am in the band with you lads and we all friends right ? It will help us perform well in the competition"

"And here I told we came here to sleep , but you are right my curly love, " Louis said slowly running his fingers through the curls

Good night Lou," 

They had a week until the live shows. They moved into the contestant house, their room had two bunk beds and a normal bed. The room was fine just not very big. Harry had one of the upper bunk beds above Zayn and Louis managed to bagsy the single bed because he got their first. The boys began unpacking, except Harry and Louis, who decided that sitting together snuggling on top of Harry's bed was more fun. They were sat, entwined, they could be seen by the others whispering, laughing and touching one another. A sight that the other 1D boys were now used to but the other contestants weren't.

It was Aidan who mentioned something first to Louis and Harry, when they were sat in the living watching TV after a day of rehearsals. Even though there were a couple of big sofa's and bean bags around to sit on, Harry was still practically sat on Louis' lap on an arm chair. Neither boy was paying any attention to the program showing on TV, both were completely absorbed by what the other was whispering.

So Aidan suddenly caught their attention by asking 'what's with you two? You act like a couple of lovesick teenagers around each other'.

Louis smirked at Harry and politely answered 'well, may be we are' glancing back at Harry with a large smile which was reciprocated by Harry's heart warming smile back. The boys then resumed the game they were playing before being interrupted.

The live shows came and it was as amazing as the boys thought it would be. They sang Viva La Vida and were praised by the judges. As they came off stage the boys were hugging and grabbing at one another excitedly, not being able to believe what they had just done. Louis grabbed Harry roughly and pulled him to a tight hug and without thinking brushed his lips across Harry's neck. If Harry had noticed then he didn't respond to Louis. In fact Harry had barely been able to contain a shudder at the sensation of Louis' lips against his skin. The boys separated and continued celebrating with the others.

They learned the following day that they were safe and were all so relieved that they would have the chance to do and feel this again the next weekend.

It seemed to go crazy after that, suddenly there were loads of girls everywhere the boys went. They would be waiting outside the house and it was strange. The second week was full of rehearsals and an interview. The boys were so excited about what was happening to them.

During rehearsals Harry suddenly began to feel really sick. Louis had gone back stage to sit with him while the other boys took a break. Harry explained to Louis that he was feeling worried about the performance and that he felt out of control of everything lately. Louis had just held him and comforted him. Harry soon began to feel better, thanks to Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I didn't want to skip the bungalow, judges house and xfactor but I sort of wrote the chapter next chapter will start bringing the drama , 
> 
> Comments feel free to give suggestions of what you think you what to read  
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been stuck in my head for some time hope you like it
> 
> I like drama, so am letting my imagination run wild
> 
> It's a fanFic , not real life unless am psychic which am sure am not but who knows just kidding 
> 
> Update daily I don't like 3months waiting for for an update daily 
> 
> If you you think of translating tell me first 
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns or ideas about how I should continue the story just comment will reply and will consider it , I love interacting with with the readers 
> 
> Xoxo  
> Katy prod


End file.
